


Crazy in love

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	Crazy in love

不应该惯着他的。

金珉奎有些懊恼地想。

他收在长长桌布底下的右脚小腿正被人意义不明地蹭着，很明显并不是无心而是特意为之。偏偏对面那人被他看了一眼还是依旧我行我素，最后干脆用鞋尖撩起他的裤脚直接碰触到肌肤磨蹭。

似乎是从对方的鞋尖划过小腿的那一刻让他感到几分莫名的痒意，一点点的鸡皮疙瘩好像也从那时涌起。

偏偏那人明面上还只是专心捧着自己的杯子，被这么看着也没能阻扰他继续含着吸管吸吮饮料，直到自己也觉得这样晾着别人不好应该要有一个回应，这才抬眼对他得意地眨了一下眼睛。

这分明是挑衅，或者说是挑逗。

“权顺荣……”

“哎呀！”他才刚叫出权顺荣的名字，对方那边就突然不小心用手肘撞掉了放在隔壁叉子，本应该要自己捡的，但他却下意识看向金珉奎，嘟起的红润嘴唇就像是在撒娇一样，“珉奎，帮我捡一下……”见他还要说些什么，权顺荣的声音立刻又娇气了几分，“拜托嘛。”

好好好。金珉奎被他这么一撒娇简直半边身子都要酥掉，认命地弯腰寻找掉落的叉子，发现居然还掉进了桌下，掩在层层桌布里面，只好掀开桌布探进桌底。

存心的，权顺荣就是存心的，他就是在这儿等着他钻桌底呢。金珉奎气得捏紧拳头，眼睛却不能不看被那只白嫩有些肉乎的手掀起而露出的掩在西装裤底下的一小块黑丝。

他深深吐出一口气，抓过叉子回到桌面上，抬手就叫来了服务生结账。

“啊……等一下嘛……”好不容易忍过了回家这段路和搭电梯，权顺荣一开了电梯门就跑出去换鞋，虽然早就知道那条西装裤底下藏着的是什么，但当金珉奎真的更进一步看见那双总是被他握在手里的双脚在脱开皮鞋后展露出来的是黑丝，他还是不免红了眼，不由分说就把人拦腰抱起来，急得像是强行闯进门一样。

金珉奎充耳不闻，埋头抽开他的皮带甩到一旁，解开他的西装裤后更是被底下的东西激得几欲呼吸停住。

那是一套黑色吊带袜。

腰间被漂亮的黑色蕾丝围成一圈，性器被同样质地的内裤紧巴巴地束缚住，从胯前拉下来两条黑色的带子，与高至半截大腿的黑丝袜口连接，，再往下就是一双被黑色半透布料包裹完好的匀称双腿。

“珉奎好过分哦，”明明语气还是一如既往带着撒娇，动作却大胆直接得过分，干脆把一只脚搭在金珉奎的裤裆上轻轻摩擦了几下，“我都还没吃饱呢。”

金珉奎几乎是立刻被挑起了欲望，条件反射般立马抓住了他的作乱的脚踝，另一只手又及时挡下玩心大起而同样伸过来玩闹的另一只脚，把权顺荣给好好压制住了，“那我去给你找点吃的，立刻。”

于是权顺荣就这样被金珉奎抱去了厨房，安稳地坐到了冰箱隔壁的料理台上，身上除了吊带袜还有白色的衬衫没脱，那两条腿悬在半空，晃啊晃的，像是无聊解闷又像是在催促。

刚从冰箱里翻出来的小番茄还冰的很，金珉奎刚捏起一个就被权顺荣凑过头来叼走，而且果不其然被他顺带舔了一下指尖，被舔的人眼神一暗，干脆就这么追上去吻住那个柔软十足的嘴唇。

牙关被灵活的舌头撬开，金珉奎勾住他的舌头还不止，还把他原本嘴里面的小番茄绞着碾碎了，他汁水也来不及吞下去就几乎被亲得嘬嘬作响无法自我控制，只得从嘴角一点点流下来，不仅沾湿了衬衫还染了色。

“唔……”权顺荣勉强从喉咙里挤出一点声音以表抗议，原本揪住金珉奎胸前衣服的动作又攥紧了一些，好不容易让对方放开他等他把嘴里的小番茄残渣吞掉，下一秒便又亲了上来。

明明已经坐了这么久屁股底下早就被他坐热了还是喊着冷要缠着人把他抱起来，胳膊和腿全都挂到对方身上，好像树袋熊一样抱紧他的爱人。“珉奎珉奎……呜老公把我抱起来……”

又娇又嗲，还爱撒娇，除了宠着又有什么办法呢。金珉奎手上一个用力把他抱起来，托着他的屁股，“那还要吃吗？”

“不要了，”权顺荣又嘟起嘴巴，嘟嘟囔囔地说话，“我想要老公把我吃掉。”

金珉奎如他所愿地把人抵在墙上就做了一次。

权顺荣双脚离地，只能靠金珉奎抱着托着，他自己整个的重量把他往下压，把那根粗壮发热的性器往他身体更深的地方顶，每动一下都结结实实地顶得极深，更别说有几下甚至直直撞到敏感点上了。

都不用碰就在断断续续的呻吟之中直接被插射了，喷得两个人身前都沾满了精液，可怜巴巴地说好难受要轻点，又像小动物一样小声呜咽，身体却诚实地拿脚勾住他，在他背上磨蹭。

当然一次是远远不够的，接下来还要在沙发上做，金珉奎把自己的性器抽出来，顺带手指一勾把已经拧成一条绳毫无遮掩作用的内裤挑起来又弹回去，发出一声轻轻的声音，却在权顺荣的皮肤上立刻留下了一道浅浅的粉痕，敏感的身体更是被这一下弄得浑身一震。“太讨厌了……”

“讨厌谁，讨厌老公吗？”金珉奎照样托着他，双手在手感极好的臀部上色情地揉捏，刚才射进去的精液也沿着大腿根流下来，把吊带袜又弄湿了一点。“那刚才是谁被老公操得喊得这么大声？”

马上就有一只手指探进后穴把还没来得及流出来的精液引出来，权顺荣被突然一激下意识就夹紧了后面，反而被金珉奎又伸进好几只手指抠挖，而后撤出来又换回重新勃起的性器，一点一点地再次进入填满。“呜……是顺荣……是我……”

金珉奎抓过一个抱枕放到权顺荣的头与沙发边上之间，让他承欢时头不要撞疼了，不然又要哭得更加厉害。

虽然现在也好不到哪里去。

金珉奎的手指还在摩挲权顺荣腿上的黑丝，简直是爱不释手，“怎么突然想着要穿这个了，嗯？”权顺荣被激烈的性爱完全吸引住了注意力，一时没能分辨出金珉奎问了什么，还是等金珉奎耐着性子又问了一遍才勉强听懂。

“因、因为——”权顺荣又被金珉奎顶得大喘气，“因为觉得老公会喜欢，喜欢顺荣这么穿……”他泪眼汪汪地看向金珉奎，“老公喜欢吗？”

于是便换来了金珉奎更加发狠地抽插，快感涌至全身，他双腿都在发抖，脚趾也蜷缩起来，最终在金珉奎俯身在他的小腿上留下一个珍视的亲吻时又射了一次。

但金珉奎还没有射，还在他刚高潮过的身子里肆意顶弄，逼得他只能揪紧了身下的沙发布料，仰起头几欲变得放荡地长吟。

不过就是越叫金珉奎似乎就越来劲，把他干得脑袋发昏，好不容易结束这一次又把他抱回房间，脱了他身上已经皱巴得不能看的衬衫，但下半身的吊带袜还在，把他翻过去让他跪趴好，从后面进去做了一遍。

等做完权顺荣又在哭，甚至委屈又可爱地打起了哭嗝，这下金珉奎可算是想起来要哄哄这个宝贝，赶紧抱紧怀里好声好气地哄，问他怎么了，这才得到了袜子磨得他膝盖好疼的回答，拉下来一看果然已经有点发红了。

“那老公亲亲好不好？宝贝不要哭了。”

“那都要哦。”

金珉奎一时听不大清权顺荣的话，耳朵又凑近了点，“宝贝说什么？”

“我说都要亲！”权顺荣的声音虽然在刚才一番激烈的性事之后变得沙哑，但还是掩不住他语气里的黏糊软绵，眼睛虽然是想瞪着金珉奎示威，无奈眼睛含泪怎么看都是一副刚被蹂躏过的可怜模样，说的话也十分惹人怜。“额头要亲，鼻子要亲，脸颊要亲，嘴巴要亲，膝盖也……”

他还没一样样数完，就被金珉奎的吻堵住了接下来的话。


End file.
